


Just Hold On

by Savay



Series: 9 Days of Sense8 [5]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: 9daysofsense8, Gen, willappreciationday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savay/pseuds/Savay
Summary: Will has no intention of making a liar out of Wolfgang.(Missing scene from 2x11.  Written for #WillAppreciationDay for #9DaysofSense8. #BringBackSense8, etc etc. Please contact me if you haven't seen the petition to renew the show yet.)





	Just Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a day late. I'm sorry! I was out of town last night and didn't really have time to write before I fell asleep, and I didn't get home today until like 9pm lol.
> 
> Reblog it on Tumblr to make me feel good about myself: http://timisaliar.tumblr.com/post/161679977792/just-hold-on

Will knows it’s a dangerous thing to do.  Visiting Wolfgang while BPO still has him is a risk, to put it mildly.  But he felt the pang of self-loathing in his chest as if it were his own, and he knows what Wolfgang is thinking.  Will is not about to let one of his cluster believe they’re alone.

Luckily, Wolfgang is alone when Will visits.  That doesn’t stop Wolfgang’s near violent reaction at seeing one of his other selves.  “Get out of here,” Wolfgang hisses through gritted teeth.  Will’s pretty sure that if Wolfgang wasn’t tied down and injured, he’d be physically pushing Will away.

“I won’t be here long,” Will says, but Wolfgang isn’t having any of it.

“You shouldn’t be here at all,” Wolfgang says.  “You’re putting them all at risk.”

Will swallows the urge to yell at Wolfgang, _You think I don’t know that?_   But that’s not why he’s here.  “We’re coming to get you,” Wills says instead.  “We don’t know where you are exactly, but we’ll make Whispers tell us.  Just hold on, okay?”

Wolfgang shakes his head as much as he can in the restraints.  “No!” he shouts.  “Just leave me, it’s safer all of you.”

Will knows he shouldn’t laugh at that, but he can’t help the small chuckle that escapes him.  “You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?”

“What?” Wolfgang asks, offended.

“You’re an idiot if you think we’re not coming to get you,” Will replies.  Before Wolfgang can stop him, he adds, “You’re just as much a part of us as anyone else.  And we’re not losing anyone.”

Will’s ability to recall his heroin days is spotty at best, but Riley had shared several memories with him to catch him up to speed when he was free of Whispers.  (Will tries not to long for that brief respite.  It hurts too much.)  He pushes one memory in particular at Wolfgang, the two of them reliving it together.

_Riley held Will tight, her worry emanating through the rest of the cluster.  They all stood watching.  Wolfgang appeared last, but when he finally arrived he was the closest to them.  He looked Riley directly in the eyes.  “Don’t give up on him.  He wouldn’t give up on any of us.”_

When Will comes back from the memory, Wolfgang’s eyes are still closed.  Slowly he nods.  Acceptance.  He can feel everything Will meant with that memory.  He has no intention of making a liar out of Wolfgang.


End file.
